A Hulk of a Phantom
by mrastounding
Summary: sequel to twins of the earth's "Surprises," with references to "Dani Phantom;" Dani and Dave are married, Lily has control over her powers, and Vlad has escaped from jail? What could the green goliath have to do with all this? read and find out! Dani/Dave; Bruce/Betty; brief Danny/Sam; Pete/Alex mentioned
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It had been two years since Dave popped the question to Dani, and things had changed since then. Mike Blue and Valerie Grey, having realized when Vlad Masters was jailed that Danny/Dani Phantom were the good guys and were just being used by the said half-ghost criminal, and were now part of Team Phantom. Lily, now two-and-a-half years old, was not only talking in full sentences, but had also mastered most of her powers, practically in the area of transforming without hiccupping. There were other changes in Team Phantom, including Danny finally mastering duplication, other than that, the major changes were with Dani Johnson/Patterson/Phantom.

Having finally gotten used to her married life, she and her new husband, with some help from her foster family, were attempting ways of making the most of the fact that she was originally a clone of a teenage boy. Dani still struggled with certain areas, but other than mastering duplication and keeping both of her jobs (fighting ghosts and singing for demo-cds[1]), everything seemed perfect. However, not everything is always what it seems.

Author's note

1-I would give her a job as an astronuat, but she and her cousin(2) are kinda in the wrong country(3) for that, as well as this is what "Twins of the Earth" depicted Dani doing as a career(5); 2-Danny(4); 3-NASA (and all of the US' other space programs) are kinda closed now, so, in order for them to be astronuats, Danny/Dani would have to live in Russia or something; 4- I do NOT think that Dani shes him as a father figure (especially in this story line); 5-correct me if I am wrong here


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_An Escape and a Dilemma_

_ It started at 2:15 during the bi-daily security sweep of Amityville prison, when security guards confirmed that Vlad Masters/Plasmius was still in his ghost-proof jail cell. One minute later, however, a thunderstorm hit the area; a minute after that, the power went out. During the next three minutes, the security guards got worried, for the only reason Vlad's cell was ghost-proof was because of a ghost-shield or two inside of it. At 2:21, the lights came back on, but with no feed from the cells. A minute later, the cameras, including an infrared one in Vlad's cell, came back on, showing that he had escaped!_

_ Three days later, the US was a buzz of activity, for they all remembered how Vlad had nearly taken over the world. The Phantoms had been called in to search for him, but everyone was still worried. Everyone, including a semi-exiled man with a dark secret; his name was Banner, Bruce Banner, aka, the Incredible Hulk. Although he had never encountered ghosts himself, he knew their strengths, such as overshadowing, and weaknesses, such as ecto-ranium, which he coincidentally had found a stash of inside the cave he regularly hid in._

_ Even though he had a literal ton of ecto-ranium in storage, he was still a little worried. For one thing, he wasn't sure how to get it all to Vlad's position, which he didn't know yet. Second, he wasn't sure if he would remember to use it in Hulk-form. Thirdly, what if even the Hulk couldn't resist overshadowing? Truthfully, there was only one way to find out the__answers of these questions, but he might need the help of the Phantoms, just in case._

_ First, however, he would have to find them. It was at the moment he decided to leave the safety of his compound, however, that Bruce heard his proximity alert go off, indicating that there were multiple people outside his decently constructed hiding place. Against his better judgment, the leading expert on Gamma radiation went to check it out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A Monstrous Encounter

Dani/Danny POV:

We just returning from a three day search for that fruitloop/sicko, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, when it happened: Vlad appeared with Sam, Lillie, Dave, and our other friends and family captured and trapped on top of a building in a Plasma Shield, with even Lillie, who had recently learned the ghostly wail, unable to break through it. Before we could react, however, Vlad stated with a laugh, "I have placed a bomb inside their containment that will go off in 8 minutes and that not even Tucker and/or Alex can defuse. I have the remote to turn it off, but I won't since you took away my meaning in life, so I'm going to take yours." "What if they surrender?" someone behind him said. Vlad, turning around to see a man dressed in a baseball cap, a light coat, sneakers, and sweatpants, calmly stated, "I don't know who you are, but even their full deaths wouldn't save those meaningless lives, and besides, the time-bomb is now at 5 minutes, 12 seconds; give me one reason why I should release them."

"The reason is," the man said as he took off his cap, revealing himself to be the human half of the Hulk, Bruce Banner, "that your making me angry, and you wouldn't like me while I'm angry!" Immediately, Bruce started to change. Vlad tried to stop the transformation, but it was too late. Dr. Banner, or should we say the Hulk, had appeared in full fury. Hoping the Hulk could handle Vlad, we went to try and help our friends/family, just as the Green Goliath attacked the evil half-ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The First Battle

Ducking away from the punch, Vlad tried to reason with the Hulk, in his own special way. He calmly stated, "Look, I'd _love_ to fight you, but it wouldn't be fair for you to fight someone who can't be touched." "Is that so?" stated the Hulk, taking out the ecto-ranium from his pockets. In the struggle that followed, the Hulk had somehow turned off the bomb (to the Phantoms' relief) and destroyed his remote so he couldn't turn it back on again, Vlad stated, "Since you ruined my plans, Bruce, I going to uproot your chances of ever gaining control of this monster by controlling you!" At that, he started to fly, in intangibility mode, straight at the Hulk!

Unfortunately, it was all for nothing. It seemed that, even though Vlad got inside Bruce/Hulk's body, the Hulk formof all things, simply tore the evil that was Vlad Plasmius out of him! As he landed two feet from the ecto-ranium, Vlad said with a laugh, "It seems that I can't overshadow you in this form, but that is no matter. You see, true power is still on my side and against all my enemies!" This was, of course, proven wrong by an all-out assault by team Phantom. Suddenly, as Team Phantom and the Hulk decided to join forces, they were knocked out by a mysterious ghostly wail, only noticing that it wasn't Vlad who used it and that they heard guns readying (and Vlad laughing, again) just before the "team" passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Captured and a Confession

As the "team" started to wake up, they found that they were back in human form and in restraints. When they fully came to, they saw their worst nightmare: for Bruce, this meant that the Hulk Busters, led by the notorious General "Thunderbolt" Ross, was readying cloning equipment; for the Phantoms, this meant that, not only were the Guys in White readying ghost-disposal equipment, but their evil forms, Dan and Danni, were there as well, readying a method to keep themselves around without their good sides in the picture. Just then, Vlad Masters/Plasmius (in human form, of course) appeared in the room. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Vlad stated, "for agreeing to my little bargain; that being, that in exchange for my remaining resources to help you eliminate the Ghost Zone and the Phantoms, make Clockwork and others pay for his interference in your plans, and make the Hulk and his remaining allies into weapons, you will supply me with enough money to pay the bails of wrongly-accused criminals and to silence those who think that this world is linked to the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, but do we have to deal with actual ghosts for this plan to work?" asked the Guys in White. "Are you questioning me or are you implying that you create an artificial sound wave to knock them all unconscious?" stated Vlad. "He's got a point," stated General Ross, "You care more about your clean clothing than you do about actual plans to actually capture actual ghosts. I mean, besides the whole 'attack them with weapons that cost more and more each time. Why did you think I made it simple and put Banner as one of the top three on America's Most Wanted List at the beginning of my chase?" "Maybe because you couldn't or wouldn't reveal that you had a dartboard with his picture on it BEFORE he became the Hulk!" stated Dan, to which Danni added, "Or maybe it was to keep your job as a phony peacekeeper!"

"I hate to interrupt you all," Bruce said, "but I must inform you that not even I can control the Hulk!" "And that once we transform, you're all going down!" yelled Danny. "That is, IF you transform, since those shackles will electrify you if you even try to do that!'" yelled Ross, "Actually, I just thought of another way to make us all happy," Vlad said; "We eliminate the original bodies of these three, merge all of their DNA, and make an army of beings that have the best aspects of all three of these monstrosities." "What about the plans for the Ghost Zone?" asked the Guys in White. "Don't you get it?" asked Dan; "It won't matter if there is a Ghost Zone or not if there is a million of Phantom Hulks under our control!"

"You're all crazy!" yelled Bruce; "If you think the Hulk is unstoppable, imagine the chaos caused by a indestructible ghost, immune to all weapons and able to heal after being hit by any ecto-weapon; not to mention the damage to the world when you don't have a weak point to go after rage in ghost form!" General Ross then said, "I sort of hate to say it, and I mean really hate to say it, but the fugitive has a point: an army is useless if you cannot restrain it when it turns against you, and with it part Hulk, it will turn against us." "Then how come you want to turn him into a weapon?" asked a now irritated Danni.

"I just wanted to create a being LIKE the Hulk; you know, tweak the DNA or something to create a Super Soldier that would make even Abraham Erskine's serum seem obsolete; I never wanted part of something to recreate that monster that is the Hulk or worse! True, I never liked Banner, but maybe it was because of the fact that he had a relationship with my daughter since he was 17, maybe even before that. If you want to proceed any further with this plan, you'll have to go ahead without me," was all a sheepish General Ross had to say. "Well, I somewhat respect your opinion," stated Vlad, "but we'll have to kill you now."

Author's note: Wow, how is the general going to get out of this one? More importantly, how is the rest of the gang? And what in the world happened to the ex-hostages? Find out next time! (The Abraham Erskine thing belongs to the Captain America story.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Grey, Blue, and Ross all over

Just then, some alarms and sirens went off. Turning around, they all gasped, for there stood Valerie Grey, Mike Blue, and Betty Ross, each with a very angry look on their faces. After the shock wore off, the General quickly said, "This isn't what it looks like, dear." "That you joined a wanted half-ghost fugitive, the Guys in White, and two people I don't think anyone but the Phantoms and their friends recognize, to capture your cover-up fugitive and are planning to use the two Phantoms to create a half-ghost super soldier?" half-shouted a very upset Betty. "Actually, your father wanted out as soon as they got to that last part," Dani stated, "but other than that, you hit the nail on the head." "Oh, and what took you so long?" Bruce asked Betty with a grin.

"Even the Hulk is subject to time," Betty replied, holding up a homing beacon. "You're telling me that you didn't search our guests for ways to contact their friends? You idiots; that was on the top of the list of things to do!" Vlad yelled at The Guys in White. "Well, sorry; we didn't know it was supposed to be strip search, Mr. Nonspecific!" the government agents yelled back. "Relax; they can't stop us: their best chances of doing so are shackled to electrified tables that go off if you touch them, as well as if these three weaklings try to transform," Dan stated.

"Wow; I am not sure which is more puzzling: the fact that you think that the three of us are the only people here, or the fact that you haven't noticed that the good General has shut off the electric field on our friends' shackles," Valerie stated. "What!" the villains yelled, turning to see General Ross at the control counsel. At that moment, the Phantoms took form and phased out of their shackles, while Tucker, Sam, Dave, Alex, and the rest of the crew burst through the door readying weapons. "Oops; did I do all this?" replied "Thunderbolt."

Authors note: I think it is just about time for the big finale. However, I have one more surprise up my sleeve before the big battle. Stay tuned.


	7. authors note

Author's note:

In the next chapter of this story, I might put the ghost of Abomination (aka Emil Blonsky) in the story; you know: as a plot twist. The only problem is that I CANNOT, under ANY circumstances, refer to him solely as the ghost of Abomination (or anything related to that), for obvious reasons. Also, I am not able to just call him Abomination, because you technically need to be alive to be abominable. I got the rest of the story pretty much figured out, except for this one issue: what do you call the ghost of a man that is, or at least was, "as strong as the Hulk*, twice as mean, and with military training**?" I have tried basically everything, but nothing I can think of fits this gamma-radiated ghost (and yes, I have tried "The Gamma Ghost;" it doesn't really seem to click in my mind, if you know what I mean). So, will you please help me come up with a better name for the late-Blonsky's counterpart? I would really appreciate it.

* To my knowledge, the Hulk usually gets stronger than Abomination as the battle progresses, so this only applies towards the beginning of the battle

** Quote taken from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Gamma World: part 1


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: Special thanks to Zak Saturday, for helping me come up with the name for Emil Blonsky's dead counterpart

Chapter 6

Black Gamma (and one final battle)

"Well, if the general isn't going to play fair, then neither are we!" Danni stated, "Isn't that right, Blonsky?" "What?" exclaimed Bruce and "Thunderbolt." At that moment, a ghost that looked distinctly like a certain ex-soldier(1) phased into the room. "The Abomination!? But he's supposed to be dead!" the General exclaimed. "I am dead, thanks in part to you, your army, and that monster on the table, but now I am back as a gamma ghost! Banner and General: meet the new and improved Abomination!"

"Uh, aren't things that are abominable supposed to still be alive?" Dave asked. "I hate to say this, but the boy has a point, Mr. Emil," Vlad stated. "That he does," stated Blonsky, "which is why I already thought of an alternative id: Black Gamma!" (note: thanks again, Zak Saturday) "Enough talk," the Guys in White stated, "let's just take them down."

As Team Phantom got ready for battle, it suddenly dawned on them that the one person who could match the power of Blonsky/Abomination/Black Gamma still hadn't transformed. "Oops, I just remembered," General Ross stated sheepishly, "I might have given Banner a drug that would hinder his transformations BEFORE I had officially switched sides, and I'm afraid that only pure adrenaline can overpower it!" "Well then, it's a good thing that Mrs. Fenton brought me along," stated a ghostly figure.

To show he still had some control over the situation (or at least the US armed forces), Ross "calmly" asked the figure, "Who are you, and are you for us or against us?" "The name's Clockwork, and to answer your question, neither(2): I'm just here to make sure the course of time is not destroyed; oh, and I brought Dr. Banner a gift," the figure responded. As if on cue, Clockwork's staff began to glow, and Bruce suddenly started to spaze(3) out. "What did you do?" Lily asked, with concern in her voice. "I simply speeded up his heart rate," Clockwork stated. "Of course: the faster the heart rate, the more adrenaline you have in the bloodstream(4)!" Tucker exclaimed. "Or in Bruce Banner's case, the closer he is to becoming Rage Incarnate(5)!" Jazz exclaimed.

As if on cue, Bruce, or should I say Hulk, ripped through his shackles and roared with rage. "Hulk smash!" the beast roared as he lunged for Black Gamma. The final battle had begun.

Authors note:

It's almost the end (of the story), but I still need help deciding on how the battle will go (and I am NOT talking about who will win). Please send me some ideas as to how to go about this battle of the century. additional notes: 1) for those out there who are unaware of this point, Emil Blonsky used to work for the US army; 2) the ghost of time is somewhat neutral, only helping the side of good(6) when absolutely necessary; 3) did I spell this correctly? 4) if there a future doctor or nurse out there that can confirm or deny this statement, please speak up; 5) another name for the Hulk (which is the property of the makers of "Hulk vs. Thor"); 6) when I say "the side of good," I do NOT mean the army, the navy, the airforce, or any worldly armed forces for that matter: after all, to a certain extent, no earthly army is fully on the side of goodness


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The final battle

As the Hulk, with the ectoranium already in his hands, neared Black Gamma, the Guys in White opened fire in an attempt to distract the green goliath. Having already seen this coming, however, Dani blocked the assault and let loose a barrage of time-enhanced(1) ghost rays. The Guys in White tried their usual defense tactics, which were, shall we say, washed up. Meanwhile, Danny and Clockwork were attempting to recapture Dan/Danni, with mild success. It seemed that the Guys in White made the already bad alternate futures worse by giving them portable ghost shields. Fortunately, Tucker and Alex quickly disabled them.

Betty and everyone else, however, were having problems dealing with Vlad. Having made 3 copies of himself, he was proving to be quite the adversary, especially to those who had almost no experience fighting him and/or ghosts in general. It seemed this was going to be a very long battle.

(3 hours later…)

After what seemed like ages, the battle finally seemed to be nearing its end. The Guys in White, having only been trained to fight ghosts, just about fainted when a third of their ranks was taken down by one punch(2) from Bruce's alter ego (and quickly surrendered to the authorities, who happened to come by to see "what was making all that noise"). After a time-enhanced ghostly wail from Dani combined with Danny's wail, Dan/Danni were quickly captured, all-be-it in separate containers. All that was left to do was to make Black Gamma and Vlad quit with their resistance.

This, obviously, was easier said than done, especially since Black Gamma and Vlad had decided to join forces. Now, normally, this would be a slight irritation, but it seemed that whenever the Phantoms tried to hit Vlad, Blonsky would block, and the opposite would be true for when the Hulk tried to get one in. What was worse, the other thermoses, except for one, were on the fritz, so that they couldn't just capture them both, and we all know why they couldn't use the other two(3). It seemed as if the only thing that could stop either one of them was to attack them head-on, but hardly anyone was in the correct shape to do it.

"You know, this is sad," Vlad stated, "I was hoping for an actual challenge." "I agree," Black Gamma remarked, "but it seems that we're too strong for all of you combined." "Hulk is strongest there is!" yelled a certain scientist's other half. "Putting that aside, however," Danny added, "we WILL make sure you never mess with us again." "If that's so, why are you doing less damage to us then dust?" the former Abomination remarked. "To distract you from the obvious," Dani remarked pointing at the villainous pair's feet.

The moment they looked down, the terrible twosome felt their smirks disappear, for there, on the ground, was a pile of ectoranium dust. Before they react, however, they felt the force of the trio's ultimate attack that day: Hulk's thunderclap, mixed with Dani/Danny's ghostly wail pair, right over the spot they just looked down upon. To say that the attack hurt would be the understatement of the year. After Black Gamma was captured in the remaining thermos, Vlad turned human and collapsed.

The police quickly put Vlad in a ghost-proof container and led him away. Danny/Dani attempted to thank Bruce/Hulk for the help, but the anger-driven hero had already taken Betty in his arms and leapt into the distance. Of course, you couldn't blame him: after all, Bruce/Hulk and Betty probably had some catching up to do,. As the sun set on that day, however, there was still one question on everyone's mind: what's going to happen now?

Author's note:

Now it's your turn: through your reviews, that last question WILL be answered. So, please reveiw(3). Additional notes: 1) in case you've forgotten, Dani now has a link with Clockwork, allowing her to see into the future, as well as affecting her ghost-half; 2) I cannot confirm nor deny that the hulk is able to do this, but if he isn't able to, he should be; 3) anyone who thinks that putting another powerful ghost in with Dan/Danni in their respective container is a good idea seriously needs to redo his/her homework; 4) while you're at it, go ahead and suggest some ideas for plotline in the epilogue and/or a possible sequel (because, quite frankly, I'm starting to run out of ideas)


	10. authors note 2

Author's note: 12/20/2012

This has nothing to do with my story, but I just thought I should say this, considering what day it is: I don't know whether the Mayan calendar is correct or not, but I DO know that, according to popular belief, I shouldn't be alive by before midnight tomorrow, or something like that. I should be able to die happy IF this is true, but I pretty that I wouldn't be able to. After all, I didn't have a happy life: I was picked on by everyone I knew; in fact, if I didn't know better, I would believe everyone is against me. However, I know this isn't true: not only have I had your support in all of my writings, I have had the pleasure to serve a God who loves me, and all of you, as if there is only one being in the world beside Himself, and I mean all three parts of him. That's correct: I'm a Christian, and proud of it. True, there have been some not-so-good things said about people like me, I can tell you right now that I am nothing like those hypocrites you might be thinking about right now. I aim to help out others, not help myself; I try to do good, not evil; I am, unlike some people in my own neighborhood, a true Christian.

Please, don't think less of me because I am a believer in the Triune God: I already have a life full of people who view me as a monster, even if they DON'T know I'm a Christian. I don't need an entire internet space seeing me as something less because of something I know to be true, even if no one else does. You can stop reading my fanfictions if this fact bothers you, but know this: I'd rather die with the hope that there is someone out there who cares for me then live with no hope at all (which is what I'd be doing if I wasn't a Christian). Hope I didn't say too much; happy holidays, and may the one true God bless us all on this day, and the next day, and the day after that (if there is one), because one thing is for sure: He has blessed all of us already. Thank you for your time.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Looking forward to things to come

Three weeks later…

Turned out that things hadn't quite settled back into normality, but, for once the future looked bright. Danny, Sam, and Lily returned to Amity Park, seeing as there didn't seem to be any more immediate need for them in the married clone's life (though they would stay in regular contact with each other). General Ross, having finally decided that one Hulk was better than none at all(1), let Bruce Banner have the option of going off the grid with yearly check ins(2), to which he surprisingly declined. When questioned about how he was going to stay in the general public when they were going to be in danger whenever he got angry, his answer involved the following: as long as Betty was around, there wasn't going to BE any danger, even though he was always angry(3). After giving the answer in question, it hardly surprised anyone when Betty Ross became Betty BANNER the next week.

Speaking of surprises, at the reception of the said wedding, Dani and Alex gave a duel announcement: they were expecting! Dani was, of course, asked if see could reveal the genders of the children, to which she declined, saying, "If I revealed everything that was going to happen to us, we wouldn't have anything to look forward to, now would we?" (Dave then stated that they had their tests done and, although he would let Pete and Alex find out for themselves what the gender would be, he was ecstatic to find out that they would soon be proud parents of a darling baby boy). However, One thing Dani could reveal was that, although she had a rough past, she could now say without any remorse that this was definitely a future worth getting to.

Author's note:

That's all folks: hope you liked it! Also, although I'm planning on having another Hulk/Danny Phantom crossover story, I'm NOT having a sequel to this story anytime soon. Sorry for the disappointment, but I got enough on my plate as it is. Anyways, until next time. Additional notes: 1) in case you're wondering what this is all about, I just thought that after all the fuss of being reminded of the problems he's had with creating the ultimate army (again), the good general would AT LEAST have enough common sense to appreciate what he has; 2) this implies that the general is allowing to the beast he's been chasing for years to go free, but not without a few reassurances that he'll still be around; 3) two things on this front: a) have you EVER seen the Hulk kill when the women he loves is around(4), and b) this is a reference to the 2012 "Avengers" movie; 4) oh, and by the way, I don't think it counts if the people he hurts tried to hurt him (or someone he cares about) before he even balled up his fist


End file.
